


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Morcia - Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Matchmaking, Nervous Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

The night had been long fun filled with loud music, dancing and a lot of drinking. After a couple hard days at the BAU everyone decided to go out to have a fun night, choosing a bar called L'abbondanza.  
The bar being an Italian one they all hope it would be great as all the reviews had said on it's website.  
Of course it was better then everyone really expected.  
The music great, playing different kinds so everyone could enjoy, drinks are cheaper then other bars prices and offer more different sorts of drinks.  
Finally deciding to leave the dance floor to take a seat back at the table they all take random seats to talk.  
Penelope sits in the booth with JJ on her left and Derek on her right, Spencer and Emily across from the booth.  
"This place was so much better then I thought it would be, good choice Reid." JJ says taking another sip from her drink.  
"Thanks, I just looked up the bars in the area. I wanted to make sure it was a good stared one and with the others being-"  
"Just leave it at thank yodowneid." Derek says chuckling and shaking his head.  
"Right, thank you." He replies looking to the other.  
Everyone laughs and lifts up their drinks to cling their drinks together.  
Penelope glances towards Derek, her eyes hungrier then they were before they arrived to the bar. She's been fighting off feelings for the handsome caramel man for years but it always comes off as a joke with him when she flirts. What now became their regular thing, a bit of flirting here and there but all in good fun.  
She just wishes one day he'll realize they needed to end up together or else it would eat her up alive.  
The others have been sharing a conversation that she seemed to have missed the first half, trying her best to catch up she clears her thought of Derek and her undying love for him and focuses on the words coming from Emily's lips.  
"The woman decided to go for the wax and came out much more sore then she wanted." Emily finishes taking a drink as the others laugh around the table.  
Penelope laughs along with the others not wanting to feel left out, her hand touching Derek's left knee.  
Glancing to his now occupied knee he takes a drink of his beer and focuses on the feeling of her smaller hand warming up the tiny bit of space.  
How could he tell Penelope that he wanted to ask her out without making it weird for the both of them.  
Yes they flirt all the time but was she serious about it or was it just in good fun?  
She moves her hand off his knee to grab her drink from the table, her eyes wanting the others around her a she chugs the last bit of wine from her glass.  
"Slow down baby girl, you're gonna end up sick tomorrow." Derek says as he leans in, lips ghosting over her ear.  
A shiver runs down Penelope's spine wishing the word coming from his mouth were more sexual then a warning for tomorrow's hangover.  
"No worries sugar, I'm planning on having a good night and regretting my horrible choices tomorrow." She answers waving the waitress for another drink.  
Derek smiles widely towards his blonde beauty, the way she smiles, the smell of her perfume, her giggle that escapes when Emily says something.  
The waitress walks over with Penelope's drink, handing it to her with a smile. Penelope takes a quick drink from the glass before placing it onto the table.  
"So how's was that date with Robert?" Penelope asks Emily.  
Emily grimaces and shake her head, grabbing her drink she finishes it off. "Please don't mention that name again." She says.  
"That bad huh?" JJ asks.  
"It was worse. He showed up late at the restaurant, wore jeans and sneakers, chewed with his mouth open and had me pay for the meal." Emily says shaking her head as she glances towards her empty glass.  
"You need this more then I do." Penelope says sliding her drink towards Emily. Emily takes it gladly as she drinks from the glass.  
"Someone else will come around and sweep you off your feet." JJ says placing he hand onto Emily's shoulder.  
"I urge hope so. I'm thinking about becoming a nun if it doesn't happen."  
"Oh shut up, he's out there." Penelope says.  
"What about you Garcia, any dates?" Emily asks.  
She shakes her head silently, he doesn't want to date anyone since she fell hard for the chocolate man next to her.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm just keeping an eye open."  
"Why not both?" Derek asks with a smile.  
Penelope smacks Derek gently not having a come back with his smart ass question.  
Reid looks to his watch and points whispers to Emily.  
"Okay you guys, looks like it's time for Reid and I to head out." Emily says taking another sip of Penelope's drink.  
"What, why?" Everyone at the table asks.  
"Reid drove me so he could be my DD."  
Everyone nods understanding, luckily for the others JJ also was their DD.  
"Thanks for spending time with us, I had a lot of fun." Emily says giving everyone a hug before walking with Reid.  
"Now what?" Penelope asks shrugging her shoulders.  
"I don't know, but I do know I have to use the ladies room. Would you like to join me?" JJ asks the other blonde.  
"Sure, listen Carmel dream when we get back we better not find you dancing with anybody that doesn't look like me." She winks.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He replies with a chuckle.  
Penelope and JJ stand and make their way to the bathroom.  
They pick their stalls and begin to relieve theirselves.  
"JJ, what would you think if Derek and I started seeing each other?"  
"Are you?"  
"No, I want to but I don't know how else to seem interested in him. I flirt with him on a daily basis but I don't think he thinks of me in that way."  
"Well, show him in a different way."  
"Like? I'm looking for some suggestions."  
"Just tell him."  
They both flush and make their way towards the sink to wash up.  
"Would it be against work policy if we do end up seeing each other?"  
"Just ask Hotch, he'll let you know."  
They dry up their hands with paper towels and throwing them in the over loaded trash can.  
"JJ, please just keep this between us."  
"Of course."  
Making their way back towards the table, Penelope decides to make a stop towards the bar to order another drink since Emily practically finished it for her.  
JJ takes her seat next to Derek, his eyes on Penelope at the bar.  
"JJ, can I ask you a question?"  
"Besides that one?" She smiles.  
He nods with a smile upon his face.  
"You can ask me anything."  
"If I asked Penelope out on a date do you think it would ruin our friendship?" He asks glancing towards the woman sitting next to him.  
"I, I don't know? Maybe just give it a try."  
"I just want to make sure I won't ruin the good thing we have going. She's my best friend, I just don't want to make her uncomfortable."  
Penelope begins to make her way back to the table with her new drink in hand.  
"Just keep this between us." He says not wanting the others in the BAU finding out.  
"Of course."  
"Okay, thank goodness I showed up in time, they're go to call out last call in a few minutes."  
Derek glances towards JJ silently begging for help.  
She blinks and nods making sure he understand to just give it a try.  
He sighs softly as he grabs his drink from the table and finishes it off.  
"I need to get something off my chest." He says glancing towards Penelope.  
"Is it your shirt? I hope it's your shirt, please say it's your shirt." Penelope says crossing her fingers.  
JJ covers her face not wanting Derek to know she's laughing.  
Derek chuckles himself, this woman can always make him feel great and still can make him laugh. He raises an eyebrow acting as if he's actually thinking about taking off his shirt. He shakes his head before clearing his throat to become serious again.  
"No baby girl that's not what I want to get off my chest." At the moment.  
"What's up?" She asks taking a sip of her drink with the clear straw.  
"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for some dinner and a movie." He says feeling the nerves begin to fill his stomach with butterflies.  
Penelope stops sucking on her straw and swallows the last bit of her drink in her mouth.  
"You want to hang out with me?" She asks trying to make sure he's only asking to hang out, but feeling that he's just asked her out.  
"Yeah but a little different this time." He answers.  
"Derek Morgan just asked me out, don't start screaming, keep calm, okay breath. Answer the guy for God sakes." She thinks to herself.  
"I would love to go out with you Derek Morgan."  
Derek leans in and kisses her cheek, thankful that she didn't shoot his offer down.  
He glances towards JJ seeing the wide smile upon her face, he thanks her silently for the help. Derek turn to grab his jacket knowing the club would be closing soon. Penelope turns to JJ with a wide smile, not knowing what made the man finally ask her out. JJ gives her a thumbs up and a wink, knowing she finally got these two together.


End file.
